


The Potter-Weasley Tutoring Session

by Magic_and_Myths



Series: The HP Tutoring Sessions [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1865256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_and_Myths/pseuds/Magic_and_Myths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius Malfoy's worst subject was Defense Against the Dark Arts. (Ironic, right?)</p><p>Unfortunately, the Hogwarts heartthrob, also known as his crush, sat directly in front of him. In his worst subject. Go figure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And It Begins

He's _so bloody hot._

 

Scorpius Malfoy's worst subject was Defense Against the Dark Arts. (Ironic, right?)

 

Unfortunately, the Hogwarts heartthrob, also known as his crush, sat directly in front of him. In his worst subject. Go figure.

 

So, as everyday went during DADA, Scorpius was drowning out Professor Potter's lesson in favor of watching his son's pouty lips nibble at the end of a sugar quill.

 

"Scorpius, what spell is cast to ward off Dementors?"

 

All eyes turned to the blond, but when Albus turned around to face him, he only saw bright, vivid green ones.

 

_"So, hot..."_

 

The class tittered, and Scorpius realized he had muttered his thoughts aloud. Albus' cheeks turned a light pink, not quite sure Scorpius had really directed the comment at him.

 

Scorpius cheeks, though, skipped pink and went straight to crimson.

 

"Um.  _Expecto Patronum,_ sir."

 

Harry hid a smile, amused by Scorpius' obvious crush on his youngest son. He glanced at a pink Albus, debating whether or not to meddle.

 

He caught Rose's eye, and when the ginger shook her head in the negative, Harry decided to leave it alone for now.

 

* * *

 

 

The end of class couldn't have come sooner enough, in Scorpius' opinion. 

 

The moment Professor Potter ended class, the blond scrambled out of his seat and began stuffing papers into his bag.

 

"Hey, Malfoy?"

 

Scorpius bit his bottom lip, and glanced up at his crush. Albus rubbed the back of his neck, cheeks turning pinker.

 

"You, uh. You really think I'm hot?"

 

Scorpius closed his eyes, his cheeks burning. Mortified didn't even come close to what he was feeling. Albus gave a nervous laugh.

 

"I'm guessing that's a yes?" He licked his lips. "Please, don't take this the wrong way."

 

Albus fleeting pecked the blond on the lips, before practically running out of the classroom. 

 

Scorpius stood in a daze, blinking after him. Just as Rose had gotten across the room to him, Professor Potter called his name. 

 

"Later. Details.", Rose mumbled, passing him, as if the door had been her destination to begin with.

 

Scorpius nodded in agreement, and made his way to the front of the room.

                                      

* * *

 

 "Score, you do realize you're failing this class?"

 

Scorpius' silver eyes widened. "You called me 'Score', again."

 

"Well, I-"

 

Scorpius smirked. "Are you seeing Dad, again?"

 

Harry sputtered, cheeks turning red. "I hardly believe that's any of your buisness!"

 

"Dude", Scorpius laughed, "If your crushing on my Dad, it's totally my business."

 

The Professor stuck out his tongue. "He's sweet, alright?"

 

Scorpius mimicked vomiting, as Harry smirked.

 

"And, besides. You've been crushing on my son, and I have yet to tease _you_."

 

Scorpius groaned. "Don't worry. After today, everyone will be teasing me."

 

"Oh, yes." The Professor's green eyes glinted.

 

"Apparently my son is  _so hot..."_

 

"So, you wanted to talk to me about failing?", Scorpius snapped, blushing.

 

 And instantly, Harry went from teasing to serious. 

 

"You're going to have join one of our tutoring groups in order to pass."

 

Scorpious groaned again. "Fine. What time  is Hugo's-"

 

Harry shook his head. "I'm putting you in Rose's."

 

"But, why?", the blond whined. 

 

"Hugo's your best friend. He'd go too easy on you."

 

Scorpius glared at his professor. "It's full of your annoying spawn. I'm not going."

 

"Come on, Score." Harry glanced at the clock. "You've already missed five minutes."

 

Silver eyes slitted, and Harry sighed, before hiding a smirk. 

 

_"Al _will be there..."__

 

Scorpius was out of the classroom before his professor could blink. Harry chucked, before calling after him, 

 

"Room of Requirement!"

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Scorpius! Come in, grab a seat! We were just discussing werewolves!", Rose babbled, ushering the blond Ravenclaw into the room. 

 

The Room of Requirement had turned itself into a common room of sorts, complete with two sofas, a large, comfy looking chair, and a fireplace that was crackling away. 

 

James sat on one couch,  Lily's head in his lap, with Frank next to him, who had Lily's feet occupying his lap. 

 

On the other couch sat, the only non-Potter-Weasly-spawn, Derek Zabini. Scorpious wasn't too fond of the Slytherin that constantly tormented him. (Rose claimed Zabini had a crush on him and was just pulling pigtails, but that was just too bloody scary to even consider.)

 

Next to his tormentor sat Albus, looking incredibly edible in his Slytherin robes, and... pointedly avoiding his gaze. (Sigh.)

 

"What do you think Scorpious?"

 

Silver eyes blinked. "Um. What?"

 

Rose sighed, brown eyes glaring at him disappointed. 

 

"Well, if you'd quit undressing Potter with your eyes.", Derek snarled.

 

Scorpius' cheeks burned red, and he looked down at his feet.

 

Albus' cheeks matched the blond's, but that's all he gave away, for he was still looking anywhere but at the room's occupants. 

 

Rose scowled. "There are three Potters in this room, and Scorpius isn't mentally undressing any of them. Just because you wish he'd look at _you_ that way-"

 

Derek snorted loudly, successfully interrupting a now smirking Rose. 

 

"Yeah, whatever.", he scoffed, cheeks going pink. 

 

If anybody heard the low growl Albus made, nobody commented on it. 

 

"That's what I thought. Score, please take your seat so that we can continue with the discussion."

 

"You're calling me that now, too?"

 

"Your Dad has corrupted us.", she shrugged. 

 

"Not in the way he's been corrupting Dad.", James purred, wagging his eyebrows. 

 

Lily hit him, and Frank gagged. 

 

* * *

 

 

As Rose continued to avidly discuss 'the on going  debate concerning whether or not werewolves have souls', Derek leaned slightly towards Scorpius.

 

"Listen.", he whispered, "I'm sorry I've been such a jerk. It's just-"

 

"James!", Rose exclaimed as chips flew across the room. 

 

"How many times have I said no eating in class?"

 

"It's not a real class.", he pouted, as everyone bent down to collect the mess. 

 

They were all pants at cleaning spells except Rose, and she was too annoyed to offer help. 

 

"It's just what?", Scorpius asked. 

 

"I'm failing Potions.", Derek admitted. 

 

The Ravenclaw's jaw dropped. "How are you failing? Dad only has us doing First Year brews!"

 

"Of course  _you're_ passing. You're bloody awesome at Potions."

 

Scorpius blushed. "I'm hardly awesome at-"

 

"Please.", Derek rolled his eyes. "You're a genius. You're passing all your classes with flying colors, only coming second to Rose-"

 

"Hardly.", Scorpius insisted. "I'm failing DADA."

 

"No way. Quit lying to me, you jerk."

 

Scorpius giggled. "That's why I'm here."

 

"I wish I wasn't here.", Derek groaned. "I'm doing awesome in DADA. I rather spend my time studying for Potions."

 

"I could tutor you."

 

The words left his mouth, before his brain could register them. 

 

"Really?"

 

"Yeah. How about every other Saturday I help you with Potions. And you help me with DADA?"

 

Derek gaped at the blond. 

 

"Dude, I could kiss you."

 

Scorpius turned red, and Derek cursed as a foot kicked him, sending him sprawling.

 

"Oh, sorry.", Albus apologized, "Leg spasm."

 

James, Lily, Rose, and Frank snorted. The four had seen the green-eyed boy scowl as Derek made the blond blush and giggle. 

 

"Are you okay?", asked Scorpius, pulling the Slytherin up.

 

"You kicked me in the arse!", he accused, glaring at Albus.

 

"Well maybe Scorp can kiss that, since you're kissing his!"

 

"Why you bloody-"

 

"Stop it!", Scorpius cried, stepping between them. 

 

"Was that really necessary, Al?"

 

"You're taking your bully's side?"

 

"I'm not taking anyone's side!"

 

"Well, it sure looks like it!"

 

"He didn't do anything to you!"

 

"He was bloody  _flirting_ with you, Scorp!"

 

"No he wasn't!"

 

"He sure as hell was!"

 

"What's it matter if he was, huh?!"

 

"He just can't!"

 

"And why the hell not?!"

 

"Because!"

 

"Because what Albus?"

 

"Just because!"

 

"Jealous, much?!"

 

_"Yes!"_

 

Scorpiusblinked. "Wait, what?"

 

"Yes, alright?!", Albus snarled. 

 

"I'm _jealous!_ He can't bloody flirt with you because I'm  _jealous!"_

 

Scorpius blinked again, and the other occupants of the room all hid smiles. Except for Derek who rolled his eyes. 

 

"You're..." 

 

And then Scorpius began to smile. 

 

"Why would you be  _jealous,_ Al?"

 

 Albus' breath finally began to even out. He glanced around the room at his grinning family members... and a smirking Derek? 

 

Shit. It had all been a set up. His own Dad must have been part of it, as well. 

 

"Well, Al?", Lily teased. 

 

Albus cheeks burned red, and he closed his eyes. 

 

"Please don't make me say it."

 

"Say what Albie?", Frank grinned. 

 

Scorpius felt like he had been out of the loop somewhere. A groan from Albus caught his attention. 

 

"Please guys. I'm already embarrassed enough as it is."

 

Derek flopped onto the couch, and spread out. 

 

Rose crossed her arms at her cousin. 

 

"Serves you right. Kissing Score, and telling him not to 'take it the wrong way'."

 

Scorpius blushed, and when Derek pulled him down to sit on his lap, his blush deepened. 

 

"Get your arms off him.", Albus growled. 

 

"Now."

 

"Why?", Derek smirked. "Jealous?"

 

"We've already been over this.", he snapped, pulling Scorpius up. 

 

"But why are you jealous?", the blond asked.

 

Albus cupped Scorpius' cheek, and the shorter boy's  breath hitched. 

 

"Do me a favor, Scorp?"

 

Scorpius nodded as well as he could with his face being held. 

 

"Definitely take this the wrong way."

 

And then Albus was pushing Scorpius against the wall and pressing their lips together, the blond letting out a squeak as he did so.  

 

A moment later though Scorpius visibly relaxed, fingers gripping Albus' green tie drawing him closer, and kissing back with a pleased hum. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel?

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is loved and adored. Please leave me a comment here or find me on Tumblr: http://00horcurxes00.tumblr.com/


End file.
